callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Zombie War
Call of Gayness: Zombie War is a story inspired by the bonus levels in Call of Duty: World at War. In the aftermath of World War II in Europe, Russian and American forces meet in Germany and begin to occupy and police the country. During this time Tanya Pavelona and Roland Roger fall in love. Dr. Volker’s biological program goes awry and an army of Nazi Zombies is unleashed throughout Central Germany. Reports of missing civilians and Allied soldiers flood Allied Command. Attempts to investigate the disappearances in Berlin, lead to more deaths. Scores of Allied troops both Russian and American flee from Berlin as the city becomes overgrown with Zombie soldiers. The Zombie horde spreads throughout Eastern Germany. Pavelona and Roger lead the defense, allowing hundreds of civilians escape, as the Zombies do not discriminate between soldier and civilians. They then lead an ad hoc unit to destroy the threat. Meanwhile an SAS unit investigates the origin of the Zombies, and stumble upon Dr. Richtofen and his entourage. The mad doctor plans to use his Zombie army to destroy the Allied armies, and restore Nazi Germany. Characters *Lt. Roland “Juaquin” Roger *Lt. Tartuga Pavelona *Sgt. Alexandr Sokalov *Maj. Nikolai Badanov *Sgt. Homo *Sgt. Fyodor Belinki *Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko *Sgt. Badass *Commissar Markhov *Sgt. Stephen Kelly *Cpl. John Jackson “Schmitty” Smith *Lt. Chuck Walker *Sgt. Benny Church *Lt. Norman Delany *Cpl. Nichols *Cpl. Leroy Huxley *Sgt. Salvatore Guzzo *Sgt. Sam Rivers *Cpl. Joe Robinson *Cpl. Duncan Keith *Sgt. James Doyle *Maj. Gerald Ingram *Cpl. Brian Doswin *Dr. Richtofen Plot Mid-June Roland Roger's squad, still awaits to be discharged from the Army. Roger now a Lieutenant wonders if he should stay in the army. Meanwhile the squad relaxes by playing a game of baseball. Roger hits a home run that lands in the Soviet occupation sector in Germany. Roger, walks over to the other side and tries to locate the ball. Meanwhile Tanya Pavelona is also thinking about her future, when she spots the incoming ball, and hits the ground. Picking herself up, she examines the object. Roger finds her and the ball, and awkwardly tries to ask in Russian, if he can have it back. Tanya, tries to respond in English. Both laugh at the futility of trying to communicate, but eventually succeed. Roger, takes to the American lines to join the squad in playing the rest of the game. Mid-July Tanya, and Roe meet frequently and discuss world events in a cafe in Germany. The two soldiers recount their experiences during the war, and of home. Tanya, tells Roe, she isn't sure what to do, since he family was killed in the invasion. The army is the only thing she's had as a life. Taking a stroll in a park one night the two fall in love. Late August A number of American planes are reported missing flying over North-eastern Germany. The Russians deny shooting them down, but verify that someone has been. Concerned about Nazi Partisans, the Americans attempt to investigate. Tanya and Roe meanwhile settle into their new romance. They are ordered to jointly investigate, an airfield in Eastern Germany, where an American plane was mysteriously shot down. Roe and Tanya, take both of their squads together and travel to the mysterious place. Only to be confronted by a horde of Zombie soldiers attacking the plane's crew hold up in the buildings. Tanya and Roe, try to fight their way through the undead army, and rescue the remaining pilots. September Reports pile up as both Allied and Russian intelligence indicated that the entire Baltic coastline is swarming with Zombie soldiers, and they are going to converge on one spot, Berlin. Gen. Eisenhower meets with Marshal Zukov to discuss a contingency plan. Both agree that the two must work together to stop this bizarre threat. Mixed squads of Russian and American troops are formed, based off Tanya and Roe's ad hoc unit that fought at the airfield. The new unit is given the task of assisting the evacutaion of Berlin of civilans, and are placed on the perimeter, and an old asylum in the outskirts of the city. Soon enough the Zombie troops attack, forcing the Allies to fight with every weapon the can get their hands on.